powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
One Last Second Chance
One Last Second Chance is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It is the final episode of the Spirit Ranger arc. Synopsis The Spirit Rangers could be the end of our heroes if something isn't done. RJ takes the risk of destroying his father. Trusting his instincts, he finds that his dad was prepared if this should happen. Together with the help of his dad, RJ saves the other Masters from the grip of evil. Later Dai Shi decides that Whiger will fight against the Red Ranger. And the Masters finally become part of the team. Plot RJ immediately begins working into the night. RJ is redesigning the Claw Cannon. RJ checks the readings when he is done and can find nothing wrong. RJ: Perfect. The following morning, RJ had everyone gathered around. The Claw Cannon was there. RJ and Dominic faced Lily, Theo, and Casey. Dominic: It looks the same to me. RJ: Well, it is the same. But instead of using tiger, jaguar, cheetah spirits, I tune in to elephant, bat, and shark spirits. Theo: Because the Spirit Rangers are connected to the Masters, who posses elephant, bat, and shark spirits. It's either crazy or brilliant. RJ simply wanted to fight fire with fire. The cannon blast should cancel your opponent's spirit. Lily ask if that meant destroy the spirit. There was a possibility by destroying the spirit they could destroy the Master. General Scorch enters the throne room. Dai Shi, Camille, and Generals Whiger and Snapper are there. General Scorch yells at Camille that she must bow when a Phantom Beast General enters. A force smile plastered on her face, Camille gives General Scorch a bow. The generals approach Dai Shi. Dai Shi wants the generals to destroy the Rangers to prove themselves to him. Dai Shi, Camille, and the generals entered the chamber where the Masters were held. As Dai Shi walked by, Master Finn tried to appeal to Jarrod. Master Finn remind Jarrod of his time at Pai Zhug academy. Dai Shi stops for a moment, and then walks away. General Scorch uses his power to punish Master Finn. Dai Shi becomes outrage and stops General Scorch from hurting Master Finn. General Scorch is stunned and wonders why Dai Shi would help a human. Dai Shi is surprised as well. So is Camille. Dai Shi quickly gathers himself and tells General Scorch he did not want him draining the Master, when they need him for the Spirit Rangers. General Scorch and the rest of the Generals focus on making the Masters under their control once more, while Dai Shi puzzles over what he has done. The Rangers go into the woods, searching for the Spirit Rangers. Wolf Ranger pauses for a moment, he senses something. Suddenly the Spirit Rangers leap out at them. The Rangers battle the Spirit Rangers. It is a difficult battle. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger summon the Claw Cannon. They begin charging it up. As they do so, Shark Ranger begins walking towards them. The three Rangers are unsure and Wolf Ranger urges them to use the cannon. The three Rangers do so. Shark Ranger vanishes, as does Master Finn. Master Phant and Master Swoop are temporarily out of the control the Phantom Beast Generals. As they come too, their Spirit Rangers vanish as well. Wolf Ranger realizes his father is gone. The Rangers demorph. Camille comes walking out of the smoke. Flit is with her. Camille congratulates them on figuring out how to get rid of a Spirit Ranger and tells them now Master Finn is gone. Flit feels sorry for RJ. Camille grabs Flit and walks back through the smoke. RJ is upset. Back at the temple, General Scorch tells Dai Shi that Master Finn is not destroyed, just trapped in the crystal eye. There will not be the right star light for another hundred years, so he is trapped. Dai Shi wants him hidden where no one can find him. General Scorch summons Unidoom and instructs him on getting rid of Master Finn. No one notices Flit following after Unidoom. Lily finds RJ in the city. RJ feels awful about what happen to his dad, and can't help thinking there had to be another way. Lily tells RJ no one blames him and Master Finn would be the first to tell him let your past experiences guide you in the future. Meanwhile, Unidoom arrives at the sea and tosses the crystal eye through the air. Unidoom laughs and walks away. Flit catches the crystal eye before it can fall in the ocean. Meanwhile, Lily returns to the loft. Casey, Theo, and Dominic want to know if Lily had found RJ. Lily tells them she has, but RJ needs more time. The alarm goes off. Theo points out RJ may not have the time. The teens take off. Unidoom is in the city and the citizens run terrified. The four Rangers confront Unidoom. The two Spirit Rangers, Elephant and Bat arrive as well. The four Rangers battle them. Yellow Ranger battles Elephant Ranger. Blue Ranger battles Bat Ranger. Rhino Ranger and Red Ranger battle Unidoom. Meanwhile, RJ returns to the loft. RJ finds Flit in his chair. Flit tells RJ that his dad is not lost, merely trapped in the crystal eye. RJ has no idea how to release him. Flit knows RJ can figure it out. Flit flies back to Camille before she can notice he is gone. RJ puzzles over what Flit has told him and what his dad had told him. RJ realizes that maybe his dad had made arrangements in case something like this had happen. The four Rangers continue to have a difficult battle against Unidoom and the two Spirit Rangers. Red Ranger calls in his Strike Rider. Red Ranger gets a blow to Unidoom, but Unidoom fires back and the Strike Rider is out of commission. Red Ranger then goes into Jungle Fury Mode. Meanwhile, RJ arrives at his father's home. RJ goes inside and places the crystal eye on the table. RJ then aims the telescope towards it. RJ hopes he is right as he uncaps the telescope and the star light beams on the crystal eye. Master Finn is back. They hug each other. Master Finn is happy RJ figured it out and RJ admits he had help from his friends. Master Finn sees nothing wrong with getting help from your friends or your son. Back in the city, the four Rangers continue their battle against the two Spirit Rangers and Unidoom. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger are also in Jungle Master Mode. Yellow Ranger battles Elephant Ranger with her Jungle Mace. Elephant Ranger has his own mace and he battles it against her. Blue Ranger and Bat Ranger use their Jungle Fans against each other. Red Ranger and Rhino Ranger continue their battle against Unidoom. Unidoom knocks Red Ranger to the ground. Red Ranger contacts RJ, telling him they need help. RJ is ready to take off, but his dad stops him. Master Finn tells him they need to rescue the Masters, if they want to defeat Dai Shi. They already know their way to the temple. RJ is unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, the four Rangers are knocked off their feet by Unidoom and the Spirit Rangers. Master Finn and RJ race towards the entrance of the temple. Several Rinshi are there. RJ and Master Finn battle and defeat the Rinshi. Meanwhile, the four Rangers continue their battle against the two Spirit Rangers and Unidoom. Inside the temple, the Generals report that Master Finn and RJ are inside. Dai Shi tells them he will take care of it. RJ and Master Finn enter the chamber where Master Phant and Master Swoop are being held. Several Rinshi are there as well. RJ and Master Finn battle the Rinshi. RJ destroys the crystal eyes. When RJ does so, the two Spirit Rangers vanish. RJ and Master Finn check on Master Phant and Master Swoop are okay. They are ready to leave, when Dai Shi enters. Dai Shi is happy to have all four Masters. But the Masters are not threaten. They tell Dai Shi that if he had wanted to get rid of them, he could easily have done so. It's because of Jarrod's black lion and his humanity that has stop Dai Shi. Dai Shi does not like that and uses Zocato power against the Masters. The Masters fall to the floor. RJ uses his wolf spirit against Dai Shi. This causes the chamber to fall around Dai Shi. The four Masters quickly leave. In the city, the four Rangers continue their battle against Unidoom. Unidoom uses Rinzin power against them. Camille has arrived and wants the Rinzin power. The four Rangers are knocked to the ground once more. Wolf Ranger arrives. Unidoom is not worry. Unidoom has just defeated four Rangers, one more won't make a difference. Then Bat Ranger, Shark Ranger, and Elephant Ranger step forward. Unidoom is more concern. Camille steps forward and summons several Rinshi. Camille then transforms into her chameleon form. Both sides race into the battle. Shark Ranger, Bat Ranger, Elephant Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Rhino Ranger battle the Rinshi. Wolf Ranger and Camille battle. The Rangers defeat the Rinshi. Bat Ranger, Shark Ranger, and Elephant Ranger charge towards Unidoom. Using their weapons, the three Rangers destroy Unidoom. Dominic, RJ, Lily, Casey, and Theo return to the loft. They are delighted to see Master Finn, Master Phant, and Master Swoop there. Lily gives Master Phant a hug. Casey tells Master Finn they thought for sure he was gone, with the Claw Cannon. Master Finn replies he's not that easy to get rid of. The Masters tell them the Spirit Rangers are at their disposal. Master Finn encourages to work as a team. RJ adds and to take the risk. Elsewhere, Camille spots three of the Phantom Beast Warriors in a corridor. Camille walks up to them and extravagantly compliments them and their Rinzin power. Camille asks if she can have a small piece for herself. Sonimax and the rest laugh at her. The idea of a little chameleon with Rinzin power. The three warriors walk away. Meanwhile, Dai Shi is not happy with the Phantom Beast Generals. The generals defend themselves, stating they had captured the Masters and help create the Spirit Rangers. Dai Shi tells them they have only made the Rangers stronger. General Whiger asks him to give them another test. Dai Shi notes the white tiger spirit and gets an idea. Dai Shi smiles to himself. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Paul Gittins as Master Finn & (Shark Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Oliver Driver as Master Swoop & (Bat Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant & (Elephant Jungle Fury Ranger) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Mark Wright as Scorch (voice) *Kelson Henderson As Flit (voice) *Richard Simpson As Snapper (voice) *Jared Turner As Whiger (voice) *David Capstick As Unidoom (voice) *John Callen As Sonimax (voice) *Sarah Thompson As Fran And Lepus (voice) *Nick Kemplen As Osiris (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode shares a very similar title to a Mighty Morphin episode during the Zyu2 era. *The Spirit Rangers officially join the team. *Unidoom is defeated. *Dai Shi's control over Jarrod shows it's first signs of warning. *Camille develops interest in the Rinzin Power. * This is the first time Casey, Theo, and Lily use their standard weapons while in Jungle Master Mode instead of the claw booster. See Also Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode